halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the main antagonist in nine of the ten films in the ''Halloween'' movie franchise. He does not appear in Halloween III: Season of the Witch, although he is mentioned offhandedly in this film. Myers is a serial killer who has escaped from an insane asylum. He is always active on Halloween night, a night on which he always hides his face behind a mask, and has a murderous obsession with his sister Laurie Strode. He is said to be an embodiment of pure rage and there is some evidence in the films that hint that he may not actually be in control of his actions, showing what appears to be remorse on at least one occasion. Fictional character biography The following biography is based on the events of the 1978 movie Halloween, the novelization of that movie and its 1981 sequel Halloween II. The fictional biography of the character Michael Myers from the 2007 movie Halloween and its 2009 sequel is slightly different. Michael lived in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois, with his parents, Donald and Deborah Myers, and with his sisters Judith and Laurie.In the 2007 remake of Halloween, it is established that the child Michael comes from a dysfunctional family. His mother works as a stripper. He has an abusive stepfather who expresses a sexual interest in Michael's teenage sister Judith. Michael's baby sister is referred to only as "Boo". He was always a loner, and a rather strange child. On Halloween 1963, Michael, then 6 years old, heard voices in his head which told him to kill his 17-year-old sister Judith. When he heard them, he went to kitchen and grabbed a huge knife. He went upstairs to her bedroom and stabbed her multiple times. After he had killed her, he went outside where his father discovered him wearing a clown costume and holding the knife he used to murder his sister. Afterwards, Michael was sent to the Smith's Grove Mental Institution, where he spent the next fifteen years of his life. His mother, Deborah, visited him constantly, but Michael paid little attention to her, instead keeping himself busy by making masks. In 1978, a 21-year-old Michael escaped, and made his way back to Haddonfield to search for his sister Laurie. Michael arrives in Haddonfield shortly before Halloween and steals some items, including a Halloween mask, from a hardware store. On Halloween night Michael murders many of Laurie's friends but fails to kill his sister Laurie herself. At the end Michael is shot multiple times by Doctor Samuel Loomis, who formerly cared for him at the Smith's Grove Mental Institution, and falls of a balcony. However, when Doctor Loomis goes downstairs to examine Michael corpse, he discovers that it has disappeared. Laurie asks him if Michael was in fact the bogeyman, which Loomis confirms. Filmography *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween II'' (1981) *''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' (1988) *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' (1989) *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' (1995) *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998) *''Halloween: Resurrection'' (2002) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Halloween II'' (2009) * Halloween (2018) Footnotes External links *Michael Myers on Villains Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Halloween series Category:Bogeymen